Un bébé
by Malo-stories
Summary: Quand Draco accouche de son premier bébé... C est mon premier Os sur FFnet dnc laissez des reviews et n hesitez pas à laisser des critiques constructives! Slash Hp/Dm


Un bébé

-Aller Malfoy pousses! Dit un rouquin Respires et pousses à fond !

-NIAAAAAH Mais c`est ce que je fais SOMBRE CRETIN DE ROUQUIN IRLANDAIS! AAAAHHH cria Malfoy

-Voila comme cela Malfoy ! C`est bien ! S`écria l`obstétricien

-HUN AAAAAH PUT… !

-Bébé calme toi je t`en prie…

-OH TOI LE BINOCLARD TU LA FERMES !

-Chéri…

-C`EST PAS TOI QUI A UN GOSSE ENTRE LES JAMBES BOR…AAAAAAHHHHH

Draco Malfoy, 23 ans, marié au célèbre Harry Potter, était en effet en train d`accoucher de son premier enfant. Parce que, oui, il voulait une famille, une grande famille même. Mais pour l`instant il menait la vie dure à son obstétricien, qui n`était qu`autre que Seamus Finnigan et son mari Harry Potter.

-Allez encore un effort Malfoy, il est presque là ! Oui ! Comme ça allé je vois presque sa tête !

-PRESQUE ! C`EST TOUT!

-Amour vas-y, fais ce qu`il te dit…

-TOI LA FERME J`AI DIT ! GNIIAAAAAAAHHH !

-Aller Malfoy sa y est, pousses encore, sa y est eeeeeet VOILA !

-OUIIIIIIIIINN !

- C`est un beau petit garçon !

Le nourrisson criait aussi fort que ses petits poumons le lui permettaient. Il avait sur le crâne quelques cheveux blonds en bataille. Malfoy poussa un soupir de contentement, après 18 heures de travail ce petit bout de chou était enfin là. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, enfin, oui enfin il formait une vraie petite famille.

-Harry vient couper le cordon !

-…KUUA ?

-Ben ouais c`est au Papa de le faire ! dit Seamus tout sourire

-Mais Seamus…

-Tenez Mr Potter, voila les ciseaux. Dit une belle infirmière

-Mais mais mais mais…

-Allez Harry

-Oui mais et si jamais je….

-Oh Harry! Soupira Seamus, Tiens coupes la.

-Okay…

Et Clac

-Ben voila c`était pas bien difficile, Tiens Malfoy, tu peux le prendre quelques minutes. Après les infirmières viendront le récupérer pour faire les tests, de la routine quoi.

-Okay, merci Seamus, merci pour tout dit Harry. Malfoy quand à lui, sourit au rouquin irlandais et tendit les bras pour récupérer son bébé.

-Je t`en prie vieux frère ! Félicitations à tout les deux ! Et tout en souriant Seamus sortit de la pièce et laissa la petite famille tranquille.

-Oh mon Dieu, Il est magnifique… dit Draco tout en caressant le visage rondouillet du bébé. Son bébé. Leur bébé.

-Oui, c`est un ange. Comme toi chuchota Harry, pris dans sa contemplation.

-Et avec notre chance il aura surement tes yeux ! Gloussa Draco

Harry leva les yeux vers son mari et lui sourit. Il se pencha vers lui et lui donna un doux baiser.

-Je t`aime Draco….

-Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi Je t`aime…

-Bonjour ! Dirent trois infirmières Nous venons pour les tests du bébé, nous le ramenons dans quelques minutes.

C`est presque à contre cœur que Draco confia son enfant à ces trois femmes.

-Merci leur dit Harry puis il se tourna vers Draco.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer, il ne va rien lui arriver lui dit-il tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Soudain un léger toc-toc se fit entendre.

-Entrez dit Harry

La porte s`ouvrit et une tribu de têtes rousses déboula dans la petite chambre du service de maternité de Ste Mangouste. Toute la famille Weasley était là ainsi que ses beaux-parents, Mr et Mme Malfoy, accompagnés de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott dit Théo, de Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Peu après débarquèrent Sirius et Severus sans Remus, qui était encore faible après la pleine lune. Nymphadora était restée avec lui.

-DRACO! Cria soudainement Ron en entrant dans la chambre Tu vas bien ? Où est le bébé ? Il va bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Ça va aller tu es ….

-Ron, Ron calmes toi je vais bien, un peu fatiguer mais tout va bien je t`assure!

-C`est vrai ? dit Ron d`une toute petite voix

-Vrai

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai

-D`accord alors ! déclara-t-il dans un sourire puis il alla se refugier dans les bras de son fiancé qui n`était qu`autre que Blaise Zabini.

En effet Ron attendait lui aussi un enfant, il était presque à terme et les hormones affectaient beaucoup ses émotions et ses réactions tantôt câlin, tantôt coléreux, il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde depuis sa grossesse, sauf à Draco, avec qui il parlait bébé a longueur de journée et avec qui il s`était lie d`amitié après la guerre, comme tout les autres aussi d`ailleurs.

-Désolé Dray, les hormones et tout dit Blaise

-T`inquiètes pas Blaise ça va aller, y`a pas de mal sourit Draco

-Ha ! Excusez notre retard !

-Ce n`est pas grave 'Mione, entre dit Harry en lui tenant la porte

Hermione entra dans la petite chambre et vint se placer près de Théo, tenant dans les bras son premier né qui venait tout juste d`avoir un mois. Sa petite Rose, qui revenait de chez le pédiatre. Hé oui, à croire que le célèbre Trio d`Or faisait tout ensemble. Des compagnons et des bébés au même moment sauf qu` Hermione, elle, n`était pas encore engagée à Théo. Ils vivaient ensemble et ça leur convenaient.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Molly et Narcissa donnaient des conseils pratiques aux nouveaux papas. Les Frères Weasley planifiaient déjà les prochains matchs de Quidditch inter Weasley-Potter-Malfoy dès que les petits seraient en âge de jouer.

Hermione était dans un débat animé sur la politique étrangère avec Severus, Lucius et Arthur. Quant à Ginny, Pansy, Luna et…. Sirius, ils discutaient de la nouvelle collection d'Alberto Rolando, nouveau créateur qui faisait fureur sur les catwalks sorciers. Neville et Théodore parlaient des nouveaux croisements sur les Nymphomes blanches, quand ces deux la parlaient botanique, il valait mieux les laisser dans leur monde floral.

Ron, qui était d`humeur plutôt câline, avait migré dans les bras d`Harry, sous le regard légèrement jaloux de son fiancé, qui savait qu`il n`avait aucune raison de l`être car Ron n`aimait que lui et que depuis qu`il était enceint, Ron passait des bras de Blaise à ceux d`Harry et vice-versa, mais bon, ce sont les hormones que voulez-vous ! Draco lui regardait la scène avec amusement, il n`avait pas de quoi faire une crise de jalousie comme Blaise, Ron lui faisait penser à un enfant qui veut constamment des câlins, il venait même en chercher auprès de lui. Et puis, Harry lui avait ravi son cœur. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et il savait que c`était réciproque.

Tiens, Ron était reparti voir si les bras de Blaise n`étaient pas mieux et d`après son sourire, c`est le cas !

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Seamus entra portant dans ses bras un petit paquet. Les personnes présentes le laissèrent passer et aller vers le lit

-Et voilà la star de la journée ! dit-il en tendant le bébé à Draco

-Merci lui dit-il en regardant cet ange blond dans ses bras

-Ce petit bonhomme est en parfaite santé ! 50 cm pour 3kg 300 !

-Mais c`est un très beau bébé ! s`exclama Molly

- Sa magie est là elle commence à se développer, et d`après les scanner ce petit sera puissant ! Ses fonctions motrices sont parfaites, il ne lui manque plus qu`un prénom ! Termina Seamus

-Hé ben dis-donc vous n'avez pas chômé tout les deux dit Charly

-En effet, il est magnifique s`extasia Pansy

-Merci répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné

-Mon bébé à bien travailler sanglota Narcissa tout en enserrant Draco dans ses bras

-Cissa laisse le respirer, chérie lui dit son mari Félicitations fils ! Je suis fier de toi !

-Merci papa

Lucius se tourna vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras

-Bravo mon cher gendre !

-Merci Lucius…

-Il est trognoooon ! Sev, mamour, regardes il n'est pas adorable ?

-Humph… répondit Severus toujours fidèle à lui-même

-Sirius deviens déjà papi gâteau !dit Ginny tout en rigolant

-Mais ce bout de chou n`a pas encore de prénom s`exclama Ron

-Il a raison renchérit Théo

Draco se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit, ils avaient déjà parlé des prénoms et ils savaient exactement comment l`appeler.

-Bienvenu Saël James Gabriel Malfoy-Potter

-Ce nom est magnifique les garçons ! s`exclama Hermione

-Ouais elle a raison dit Blaise

Draco sourit, Saël était enfin là, il avait Harry, tout souriant, à ses côtés pour toujours et une grande famille, pas au complet en ce jour certes, mais qui était toujours présente quand il le fallait. Tout le monde était heureux, même Severus souriait !

Draco baissa les yeux vers son bébé et là… Oh! Il avait raison !

-Hey ! Regardez ! s`exclama Neville Ses yeux sont aussi verts que ceux d`Harry !

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son fils et sourit bêtement, oui il était heureux avec son amour, sa famille et son bébé, il tourna son regard vers son mari qui avait dans ses yeux cette étincelle qui disait : « Je le savais ». Il se pencha vers Draco et l`embrassa.

-On ne pouvait s`attendre à autre chose, n`est-ce-pas ? dit Luna tout doucement.


End file.
